


Snowstorm.

by crimindsaspe



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimindsaspe/pseuds/crimindsaspe
Summary: Anonymous: Request: smutty Valentine’s Day sex lolllllAnonymous: hey





	Snowstorm.

The biting wind crept through the crack in the window, the cold air encaptured Spencer and Y/N as they awaited to hear back from their team. Y/N wandered around the isolated cabin in an attempt to locate the slightest bit of phone signal. Spencer’s timid eyes were locked on her frustrated form, muffling a low chuckle as she huffed and threw herself onto the couch.

“No signal?” Spencer asked sarcastically, amusement laced within his voice as she glared at him playfully.

“What do you think?” She uttered, laying her head against the back of the couch. The warm lighting flickered, the lamp beside the couch buzzing lowly. Her eyes widened at the weakening lamp, causing him to chuckle quietly as he sat beside her.

“I think I’d rather be at home rather than being stuck here with you.” Spencer joked, unable to keep a straight face throughout the whole sentence. Suddenly, a large gust of wind howled through the cabin, coating the remainder of the icy windows in snow.

“Well, doctor, I’m afraid we’ll be here for a while.” Y/N inputted, the wind singing to them as she rubbed her arms in an attempt to cause friction. Intensely, he observed her shivering form before crouching beside the fireplace. He reached for the matchsticks beside it, smiling proudly to himself as he lit it at his first attempt. In effect, she grinned at his proud expression, leaping in front of him joyfully as the heat gently cascaded onto her prickled skin. Spencer nudged her playfully, smirking at her content form.

“Move over a little bit.” He urged but she simply looked up at him, eyes dominated with mischief as she shook her head.

“Nope.” She chimed, popping the ‘p’ while she warmed her hands on the growing flame. Spencer exhaled loudly, teasing tendencies laced within his stare. Without warning, he pushed her playfully, causing her to fall to the floor. However, as he shuffled to where she was sitting, she strategically kicked his knee slightly making him fall on top of her. She giggled uncontrollably as Spencer steadied himself on his elbows, bowing his head while he chuckled. As his head bowed, his curly hair blanketed over her face causing her dainty fingers to brush through it to keep it away from her. When their eyes met, the tension around them thickened, her hand remaining in his hair as her eyes darkened ever so slightly.

“Hi.” Spencer whispered weakly, smiling nervously but not moving from her body. She giggled softly, heart thundering against her chest as she brushed through his hair, gradually resting her hand on the back of his neck. His wandering eyes didn’t do unnoticed by her as he glanced down at her plump lips, pupils dilating but cheeks painting pink in embarrassment as he looked away.

“Spence,” Y/N whispered, urging him to look at her but he just lifted from her, retuning to his original position furthest from the fire place. She sat up, softened eyes inspecting his silent form, the sight of his blown pupils intensifying at the back of her mind. Slowly, she crawled towards him as his gaze flickered over to her but retracted when he realised how close she was. Hesitantly, she kissed his cheek, making him smile softly.

“It’s okay.” Y/N encouraged gently, kneeling beside him as he looked over at her, the subtle smile still playing at his lips. Her hand returned to his hair, moving it from his illuminated face as the flames cast shadows upon it. She gravitated towards him, eyes flickering over his face for any signs of discomfort as she rested her forehead against his. His eyes danced across her face, gently placing his hand on her arm. Her eyebrows furrowed at his unreadable expression.

“Is this okay?” Y/N asked, merely a whisper escaping her throat. In response, he kissed her softly, lips lingering on hers for longer than she expected as his hands grazed up to her neck. She opened her eyes when he broke the contact, pupils blown on his lust-filled expression. His smile grew more prominent while his thumb traced along her lower lip, eyes following its path before settling on her again. Wordlessly, he kissed her once again, confidence growing as the kiss grew marginally more passionate. Y/N’s dainty fingers tugged slightly on his hair, prompting him to deepen the kiss making her smile into him. Her tongue darted to his lips but he pulled away slightly.

“I’m sorr-” Before she could apologise, Spencer pressed a finger against her lips before standing up, holding a hand out for her. Willingly, she took it, unsure of what the silent man was wanting but as soon as she met his side, his hands danced up her arms before landing on her neck. His lips eagerly met hers, pulling her towards him as his tongue teased her lower lip, walking her over to the couch. He sucked on her lower lip, earning a soft moan to escape her parted lips as he pushed her gently to sit on the couch.

“Is this okay?” Spencer mocked teasingly, lips touching her ear as he whispered, light touch grazing down her neck, chest and then landing just above her hip. She turned slightly, meeting his lips briefly before pulling his hand firmly to position him so he was knelt between her legs.

“Okay is an understatement.” Y/N smirked, leaning into his neck and teasing just beneath his ear with the tip of her tongue. He exhaled slowly, feverish hands rubbing up her thighs as he closed his eyes when she began piercing beneath his ear with deep red marks. Spencer abruptly pulled back, firmly roaming her mouth with his tongue instantly, making her lay back into the couch.

“Spence,” Y/N whimpered while Spencer’s teasing lips trailed down her neck, nipping at her sensitive skin. Mindlessly, her hips fidgeted into Spencer as he hovered over her, making him smirk devilishly into her neck.

“Yes?” Spencer chuckled lowly, teeth grazing her neck while his cold fingers wandered up her t-shirt, sending goosebumps to blanket over her skin. In response, Y/N’s fingers played with the hem of his shirt before pulling his hips into her firmly, immediately feeling his constrained excitement pressing against her thigh.

“Please,” Y/N whispered breathlessly, tightening her grip in Spencer’s hair as his finger’s brushed against her lace bra while he stared intensely into her pleading eyes. Her shaking legs wrapped around his hips while she began to undo his shirt buttons, kissing the exposed flesh on his chest. Her fingers pushed back the fabric from his shoulders making him sit back and take it off in one swift motion. She sat over him, nipping at his shoulder while her wandering hands fondled with his crotch mischievously making Spencer throw his head back in defeat. His hands pulled at her t-shirt, groaning as she applied more pressure to his restrained elation.

“Off, now.” Spencer urged, pulling on her t-shirt one last time before she broke away from him, making him whimper slightly at the lack of contact. Within moments, she returned to Spencer, underwear hugging her body but he sat, writhing in anticipation as he freed his member from his boxers. Her hand curled around his neck, eyes dark as she straddled his awaiting hips. Instantaneously, he gripped onto her hips, pulling her down onto his waist.

“So beautiful.” Spencer whispered, kissing her chest lustfully as his hands kneaded her backside feverishly. She rocked her hips down onto him, the friction causing the heat to grow in the pit of her stomach while a soft moan escaped the back of her throat. Spencer glanced up at her immediately after the indulged sound, eyes dark as he took command of her lips, thrusting his hip upwards slightly.

“I need you.” He groaned into her lips, swallowing her moans that ventured from her swollen lips when his hips met hers. She nodded in response, making Spencer curl his slender fingers around her lace pants, pulling them down as much as he sound while she straddled him. His lustful fingers danced across the exposed skin, earning a deep moan as she rocked against his hand. Quickly, she lifted from his knee, immediately pulling her pants off but as she went to return to his hips, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the couch beside him.

“Lay down.” Spencer whispered, making her oblige but her face was screwed up in anticipation as her hips fidgeted beneath her. His slender fingers ran down her parted legs, softly grazing over her bundle of nerves, making her whimper. Y/N pulled Spencer towards her, engulfing his swollen lips in hers as he positioned himself between her thighs.

“I need you, Spen-.” Y/N complained but before she could finish she moaned uncontrollably as Spencer slowly thrust into her, a low groan escaping his parted lips. His gasps grew heavier against her neck as his thrusts became deeper, ecstasy bursting through him as she tightened around him.

“Fuck, Y/N.” Spencer groaned, their uncontrollable moans and gasps filling the room as their thrusts grew weaker, chests heaving with sweat coating their skin.

“Spencer, oh god.” Y/N moaned, legs beginning to shake around him as Spencer bit into her shoulder, muffling his groans as they rode out their climaxes. Spencer collapsed on top of her heaving chest as she stroked his sweat-covered curls from his forehead. Suddenly, knocking on the front door echoed through the small cabin. 

“When you’re quite finished, we have cleared the doorway.” Derek chuckled loudly from the other side of the door, making Spencer’s eyes widen as he looked up at Y/N who gasped slightly.

“Well, shit.”


End file.
